


Let The Rain Pour

by nschimm



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Drugs, I have to do everything myself, M/M, NSFW, also i literally Could Not think of any other title for this ok, and it was my essay, chi chi devayne voice: girl this sum boolshit, don't harass me, god damn it people, i guess, i know it's cheesy alright, i'm gonna see who else wrote some bullshit for these two, rarepair, shitpost, sorta?, tag update: i. i am the one that wrote the only other Rain fic on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nschimm/pseuds/nschimm
Summary: A collection of Rire / Cain fanfics ranging from downright obscene to soft and fluffy.Each chapter is its own short story. I will put the rating on a level of obscene to fluffy with little details on what each chapter will contain, and update the tags accordingly.(i.e: right now there's "alcohol" because the first chapter contains heavy drinking, etc)





	1. Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one!
> 
> rating: absolutely obscene. read with caution  
> content to be wary about: alcohol / drugging / brief moments of dubcon  
> summary: it's... loosely a coffee shop au. a few of my friends get little cameos for the hell of it. 
> 
> REMEMBER TO STOP READING AT ANY POINT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONTENT BELOW.

It's always important to stop and smell the roses. To take pride in the simplest of tasks prevents one from going mad. This concept applied even to Rire; it was no secret that he got bored, but hunting and catching mortals gets tiring no matter how fun the individual. He'd toyed with the idea of picking up a human job that was menial but time consuming, that way he'd have more to occupy his mind. Little tasks to give him a sense of accomplishment. 

The coffee shop wasn't far from the lounge he typically hunted in, so it was a prime location. The patrons were similar to those he was used to, but they were new. Fresh blood tantalized his senses until he thought he could bear it no longer, sweet and innocent, pure, undefiled-

“Rire, where's that frappuccino?! Time is money - the hell do you think I'm paying you for?!”

His eyes twitched behind his glasses. 

“Of course.” He said through gritted teeth. “Coming right up.”

Rire flipped the buttons and poured the creams, pulling it all together into a drink that was near perfection. 

He felt something wrong. Like someone had hit him in the gut, but he couldn't quite place it. He gripped the to-go cup much more strenuously, still cautious to keep the searing liquid from spilling onto his hand. Something was different about this order. 

“I’m going to deliver this one, Kate.” Rire said to the poor barista behind the counter. “Who ordered the frappucino?”

She pointed shakily to a man examining the establishment’s grand piano. He paid her no mind, only laid his fingers delicately on the ivory keys. 

His whole demeanor was off, Rire thought. The man belonged here, but he… shouldn't. He shouldn't fit in as well as he did.

“Name?” he asked the barista. 

“Uh, C-Cain.” She cleared her throat and took a breath. “Cain was… what he told us.”

Rire nodded and thanked her, then went to deliver the coffee. 

It was like the shop went silent as he approached the stranger. 

“Frappuccino for… Cain?”

The blond smiled. “Thank you.” he said, taking the drink. 

That was it? No, no. That was too quick. There was something off with this man, and Rire had to know what it was. He  _ had _ to. 

He was standing there for too long without saying anything. 

“So, I see you've taken a liking to our piano..?” He asked tentatively.

Rire took a breath to soothe his mind. 

“Yes, it's beautiful.” Cain said. “I was wondering, actually, may I play?” 

“As long as you can do more than mash the keys, I suppose that will be alright. Although, it's a bit old-”

Cain had already begun playing with a slight laugh. He set his cup on a nearby table as he did so, single-handedly improvising a relaxing tune. He sat to get his left hand in on the action, tickling the keys slowly and soothingly. Rire drew back a bit. 

“You play quite well.” He said. “Do you think… Rather, may I join you?”

Cain smiled and nodded, making room for Rire on the bench. Rire sat gracefully, popped his knuckles, and improvised with Cain, their combined musical talent drawing in a few more customers. 

“It seems as though we've attracted a crowd.” Cain noted jovially.

Rire hadn't noticed. He was too busy studying the man’s vibe. It was something wrong, but still… He struggled to place it. It seemed as though he was a mortal, but everything about his aura was so much more. 

They were finishing the song now, the eyes of strangers glued to their performance. They gradually sped up, fingers working together to elicit beautiful sounds from the piano. They moved faster, their improvisational tune climaxing before it was cut short, each key a vital piece of this musical puzzle. 

And just like that, it was over. People applauded, a few teared up. Cain and Rire nodded and smiled at the patrons, thanking them for stopping in to listen.

The manager eased his way into the crowd out of curiosity. When he saw his employee sitting down leisurely, his face flushed bright pink and his fists balled up in anger.

“ _ Rire, _ you better get back in that kitchen, or you’ll lose your damn _ job. _ ” he hissed through his teeth. 

Cain looked coolly between the two before he stood from his stool. “It's been a pleasure. Hopefully I'll get to see you again, love. But for now, I'll let you get back to work…” 

As he turned to leave, Rire commanded, “Wait.” in a deep, baritone voice. Cain turned slowly, his eyes hooded in unamusement.

“Yes..?” he asked, suddenly acting like he had somewhere to be. 

Rire hesitated. The shop had gone completely silent. 

He stood up straighter, brushed off his apron, and spoke clearly, “You almost forgot your coffee.”

“Ah,” Cain said, lighting up a bit. “Thank you, dear. I’ll be seeing you.” He picked up his to-go cup and left the shop, the bell on the door tinkling in his wake.

Rire saw his boss’s face in all of its pathetic fury. His employer pointed into the kitchen, and Rire smiled tightly before going back to work. 

His coworkers visibly tensed up when he entered the room. One of the girls looked like she had something important to say to him, but refused to look up from the drink she was preparing.

He took up the next order, trailing behind her slightly. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

She looked for a moment like she might have a panic attack. “Well, erm, we-- we’re supposed to start wearing hairnets if our hair goes below our shoulders..?”

Rire glanced at her name tag before speaking. “Well, Sarah, I don’t see why…”

He trailed off as he realized that he was now required to wear one. 

****

He took his shoes off when he entered his home. The fresh scent of trapped souls met him at the door, tempting him to open one.

“No, not today.” he mused under his breath. Rire decided that the best way to enjoy something is to abstain from it for a little while, that way when he went back to doing it, it’d seem new and exciting again. Sound logic, of course.

But still, there were  _ so many _ different types to try, just one wouldn’t hurt…

He stopped himself from taking a glass bottle off of the shelf. After a moment of steady breathing, he sturdily reminded himself that it would still taste great a week from now. He walked into the kitchen and started pulling together a meal for himself. It was small but presentable. Rire told himself to take pride in his smaller accomplishments. It’d been a long day, and he should be happy. But he wasn’t.

****

Cain was ecstatic. He’d found a new toy to break - and a tricky one, too. Demons weren’t easy to please, especially one who seemed as high-level as Rire was. Such a nice name. He mumbled it under his breath as he prepared his meal. Much like Rire’s, it was small but presentable. Cain took his time savoring each bite, fantasizing about what to do to him once he was ripe for the taking. What would he have in store? What could he prepare for him? As he finished his meal, he stood to fetch himself a glass of wine. He paused upon reading the label. A smile crawled along his face as an idea began to form.

****

The next week, after stopping by every other day, Cain meandered into the shop. He chatted briefly with Rire, teasing him about his new hair net, slowly unreeling little details about himself. Little details like a nonexistent breakup he just went through. About how big his house seems now. Sprinkling that it was his “boyfriend” quite a few times, waiting for Rire to pick up the pieces and slip into his trap. 

Rire couldn’t care any less about his bad breakup. He could tell that Cain was flirting, and he found it entertaining, but he was far more interested in the little,  _ little _ details he was dropping.

“And where did you say you lived again..?

Cain smirked, thinking he’d caught him for sure. “Ahh, not too far from here. In fact, if you’d like, you could come over sometime.”

It was too forward. Cain had tripped on his own tongue and overshot his chance, but he tried his best to play it off, adding a little eyelash-batting and lip biting for good measure.

Rire chuckled lowly. “I’m flattered.” he admitted. “I can give you a solid maybe for now, but I’m afraid I have to get back to work. I’ll be seeing you soon, though-”

“When do you get off of your shift?”  _ Fuck _ . Too desperate. Too needy. Cain sat in agony, wondering what had gotten into him. He wasn’t self-conscious yet, but he was getting there.

Rire’s eyebrows jerked upwards out of amusement. “Not until two-thirty.”

Cain glanced at a nearby wall clock - it was only ten fifteen. He let out a disappointed sigh but shrugged it off. 

“Well… I suppose I can come by again some other time. Thanks for the company, sweetheart.” He dug into his pockets and set a tip on the table. Rire thanked him and waved as he left, laughing slightly under his breath.

He picked up the few dollars Cain had left and a single black feather fell from between the leaves.

****

Cain was practically kicking himself on the way into his home. Assuming Rire took the bait - and a man as curious as him would have to - he’d give him a visit before too long. Cain checked the clock in his kitchen. Three thirty. The second piece of his plan would go into action now.

****

Rire could barely contain his eagerness. It seemed like forever until his shift was over, and his manic energy  _ definitely _ affected his working ability. He’d spilled scalding coffee all over this poor girl’s thighs. She’d scowled and insisted on cleaning it up on her own - she didn’t need  _ his _ help. Instead of a tip, she wrote “Fuck you. - Loni” on a napkin. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. He was beyond ready to visit Cain now; now that his suspicions had been affirmed. 

The threw off his work clothes the moment he stepped in his house. He scrubbed himself in the shower, shaved rather  _ intimate _ places, spritzed himself with his best cologne, slapped some deodorant on, got dressed up, and took care of the stubble growing along the sides of his face. Jesus, he was excited. He examined himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what had gotten under his skin. Was he… nervous? 

No, no, of course not. That would be ridiculous. He didn’t  _ get _ nervous. Ever. 

He checked his wristwatch to find that it was nearly four.

His mind was racing. With the feather, it was like he was given a mental map as to where Cain was. He stepped out of his home and a cool breeze was there to greet him, relaxing him slightly. A few more deep breaths and he was ready.

****

There was a firm rapping on Cain’s door. He answered in his blond form, blue eyes sparkling with the innocent facade he'd been putting on. 

Rire flicked the feather out from his sleeve. “I thought there was something different about you. I just couldn't place it, at least not until you left this little surprise.”

Cain brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Care to come inside? I made dinner.”

Rire furrowed his brows and smirked. “Is this… Supposed to be a date?” 

All Cain did was smile and step aside, gesturing openly for Rire to come in. He did cautiously, his eyes on Cain the entire time. He didn't seem threatening now, but… 

And just like that, he glitched in and out, changing his form right before Rire’s eyes. He stood, entertained, until Cain finished his switch. Rire applauded slowly, actually quite impressed with his ability. 

“Very nice.” he said. “Fooled me pretty well, at least.” 

Cain bowed sarcastically. “I try, darling, I try.”

He took Rire by the elbow and led him to his dining room, taking caution to pull out the chair for him. Rire was off put. He didn't particularly like being on the effeminate side of this, being taken care of or led places by someone else. But he didn't want to seem  _ rude… _

“Ah- let me get dinner. Please, help yourself to a glass of wine, if you'd like.” Cain said. He brushed his hand on Rire’s before he left, sending a shiver down his spine. 

_ Get ahold of yourself _ , he thought.  _ Have a glass of wine. Calm down. _

He poured it carefully, his hands shaking a bit. He didn't get nervous. Ever.

Cain returned as Rire was taking the first sip. He set down the platter, eyeing Rire all the while. He lifted the cloche with a flourish to reveal a perfectly-cooked, honey-glazed turkey, decorated generously with complimentary greens. 

Rire's stomach growled loudly. He couldn't recall whether or not he ate anything for lunch earlier… 

“Hungry?” Cain asked, sitting next to him at the head of the table.

“A bit.” Rire admitted. He set his glass down after another quick drink. 

By now Cain was devouring him with his eyes; to watch him swallow his pride would be a joy unlike any other. As he sat calmly, he asked, “So… Now that the schtick is up, what's under those glasses?”

Rire stopped cutting himself a slice of turkey and looked at him. This newly-transformed Cain was tremendously assertive - a bit demanding, even. He was  _ far _ different from the man back in the coffee shop. 

And yet, Rire obliged to show him. He tilted his head downwards so that his yellow eyes were visible above his glasses. Cain smiled and leaned in to examine them further.

“My, my. How lovely.”

“Please, you flatter me too much.” Rire leaned back and readjusted his glasses to cover his eyes once more.

“Why don’t you take them off for now?” Cain asked playfully.

Rire set his slice of turkey on his place. His smile grew a bit tight. “No, I think I’ll leave them on.”

Cain’s eyebrows jerked upwards, but he did not smile. “No, I insist. You have nothing to hide from here.”

Rire’s grip tightened around his fork. “I’d prefer not to. Don’t push your luck.”

All Cain did in response was hold his hands up dismissively, secretly fuming inside.

“I don’t want to hurt you or anything,” he lied through his teeth. “I’m just fascinated by you. You seem quite  _ interesting _ , if I do say so myself.”

A deep huff escaped from Rire, one that sounded almost whimsical. He pulled himself together quickly. 

“Thank you. Maybe later, if you’re lucky…”

_ Good god, is he actually flirting back? _   Cain thought as he poured a glass of wine for himself.  _ This just might be easier than anticipated. _

Rire took a bite of his turkey and smiled. “This is quite nice. I must thank you for your hospitality.” 

“No trouble at all.” Cain said between his food. “It’s my pleasure, actually.”

They continued to converse about trivial matters, Cain slowly explaining through little bits and pieces that the whole “bad breakup” story was a ploy to get him closer. Rire laughed at this, retorting that he saw it the whole time. As the amount of wine left in the bottle lessened and lessened, their teasing grew bolder, eventually fitting snuggly into slurred flirting - borderline dirty talk, even.

“I could tell there wassom’thin’ about ya in the shop, that ver’first day…” Rire said, barely able to get the words out. “Som’thin’ special. I was thrown off byyour whole d’meanor. How… How nimble your fingers were, too.” A blush crept up his cheeks. 

Cain was equally incompetent from the alcohol. “Mm, i’ss a important skill to have, y’know… Useful ‘n all different types a ways…” He cupped Rire’s face with his hand delicately. Rire hummed into his touch, closing his eyes involuntarily. Cain ran his thumb over Rire’s lower lip, enticing him to open his mouth just a bit. This was all Cain needed to plant a firm kiss on him, slowly increasing in passion. Rire was caught off guard but far from displeased - his eyes fluttered closed behind his glasses. Cain pulled away with a smack to look at him. He smiled at how tremendously pink Rire’s face was, how tremendously needy he seemed. Swiftly, he pulled off his glasses and set them on the table.

“Hey--” Rire began to protest. He was cut short by another firm kiss and forgot about his irritation entirely. 

He pulled back and gasped heavily, face flushed and wanting. Cain watched as he stumbled for words.

“I’mma use th’restroom.” he managed to get out. Cain stopped him before he could rise from his seat.

“When y’get back…” he muttered. “Meet me in th’ bedrum.” 

****

Rire stared at his reflection anxiously. He struggled to figure out what exactly had gotten into him - he knew his drunk self, and this wasn’t it. But god, that didn’t stop him from wanting it. He tentatively palmed his erection from the outside of his slacks and let out a slight whimper. Quickly, he clamped his lips shut and covered his mouth.

Cain called from the other room, “I know y’aren’t starting without me, now…”

Rire’s face grew even more flushed at the sound of Cain’s voice. He began to undo his cravat, then changed his mind to slip his shoes and socks off first, then remembered his cravat, then tried to undo his vest instead, fumbling drunkenly in attempt to figure out which way would be the most appealing.

****

Cain was laying sprawled out on his mattress in nothing but the clean boxer briefs he'd picked especially for this night. They fit him snugly, accenting the inward curves of his hips and the more than decent bulge of his crotch. A bored huff forced its way out of his lungs as he sat up, stretched, and began to teeter towards the bathroom.

Rire was sitting on the floor, clumsily tangled in his own clothes when Cain entered. He laughed anxiously at Cain’s almost-nudity coupled with the stern smile on his face. His eyes were drawn back and forth between his groin and his face, completely unsure of what he should focus on first.

Cain shook his head and feigned laughter as he plopped down next to him to assist with the mess of clothes he’d trapped himself in. Careful not to tear any of the more delicate fabrics, Cain unraveled with not un-clumsy fingers much of the mess, while Rire stumbled around with his shoes some more.

“I’m’not… I’mnot ushilly like this…” he tried to get out. “I dunno what wasin that wine, but…” His eyes opened wide, suddenly, bad thoughts flicking through his brain at alarming rates. He drew out a tentacle from his back and attempted to push Cain away with it, but it was sloppy and fell to the floor uselessly. At Cain’s hushes, Rire struggled to get away, more confusion than fear muddling his brain.

This was no good, Cain decided. He didn’t even want to hurt him… yet. He continued to hush him, gently trying his best to comb away his fears.

“I’mnot gunna hurt ya… I just wanted to show you what these fingers can do…”

Rire’s face grew redder and redder, but he wasn’t sure if he liked this or not. Cain coaxed him forward with a gentle tug on his loose cravat, and he wound up making his way over to him on all fours. 

“Oh, I like that.” he growled, his words seeming more coherent. Rire shuddered. 

Rugged determination in his eyes, Cain scooped Rire up in his arms, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him into the bedroom. Rire fell onto the bed with a heavy bounce, too shocked to complain - or say anything at all. Cain decided against being gentle with his clothes this time - he didn’t want to give Rire time to freak out again - and tore his shirt open, the buttons scattering across the room. He slapped their lips together, making grotesque smacking noises all the while, pulling a few light whimpers out of Rire. 

He didn’t like that he liked it. Rire was so used to being the dominant one, he wasn’t sure what to do. He shifted beneath Cain in an attempt to gain some sort of upper hand, but it was all clumsy and he slipped, accidentally biting both his and Cain’s tongue in the process.

Cain pulled back, his mouth bloody. It was a small cut but both of their wounds combined made an awful mess. 

“I’m s’sorry,” Rire mumbled, his hand rising to his mouth to tend to his own wound. “I didn’ mean-”

Cain cut him short by pinching his bottom lip and pulling it down to examine his teeth.

They were sharp. Dangerously so. He sighed in dismay.

“At leass’ you have more than one hole.” he mused absentmindedly.

Rire looked up at him in shock. Cain was sitting on his lower stomach, fingers trailing lightly over his chest. 

“Wha’ss that s’pposed t’mean..?” Rire managed to get out.

Cain responded by squeezing his pectoral, giving his nipple a firm tug. Rire let out an uncharacteristic squeak at this, immediately covering his mouth yet again. He shouldn’t like it. He shouldn’t. It went against who he was as a person.

But he could play the game.

Carefully but quickly, he gripped Cain’s hips with a tight force. Cain jumped slightly in surprise. He was worried for a moment that Rire might try to fight him, but when he sat up and shifted Cain’s body into his lap, his fears were lessened. He was fighting, but not to get away.

On the contrary, Cain noticed, it seemed like he was desperately trying to get closer. Their skin stuck and molded together like clay as they moved against each other, each trying to get closer and closer as the seconds rolled into minutes. With scratches down his back Cain struggled to break away, only to say, “Give-- give me a moment. I have lube.”

Rire obliged and sat back, watching his body bend to reach into the nightstand. As he slid open the drawer and rummaged inside, figure sprawled out across the mattress, Rire paused to take it all in. The contour of his back muscles adorned with the black tattoo, his taut ass still wrapped in his underwear, his creamy hamstrings bulging as he strained drunkenly to reach for his goal. Just as he let out a victorious “Aha!”, Rire yanked off Cain’s underwear in one swift movement, sick of waiting to see what was underneath. 

Cain turned, lube in hand, just in time to see Rire yank his underwear down to his ankles. He was fine with this. He moved himself so that he was facing Rire now, happy to be putting on a show. Rire’s grin turned from aroused to devious as he reached forward - but Cain pushed him back.

“Lay down.” he commanded.

Rire was confused but too inebriated to fight. He did as told with caution, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

With a movement just as quick as Rire’s was, Cain slipped off  _ his _ underwear, the other man’s erection leaping out of its confines eagerly. Rire gave a devious smirk and flicked his eyebrows upwards at Cain’s apparent interest. 

Cain kneeled in front of Rire, lube in hand, looking smug as ever. He let a dollop of the slippery substance fall into his hand, setting the plastic bottle to the side as he leaned forward. As he began to rub against Rire’s opening, Rire drew back.

“‘Scuse me-- what’re you  _ doing? _ ” he demanded.

Cain was mildly put off by his question. “Y-you’re bottoming.”

“I beg y’r pardon?”

There was a moment or two of silence as they stared at each other trying to figure out how this would work. Eventually Cain was the one to speak.

“I did promise I’d show you what th’ fingers could do.” he murmured, wiggling them tauntingly. The lubricant was still coated heavily on them, leaving strands dangling between each finger, web-like. 

Rire felt his heartbeat quicken. He didn’t like that he liked it. He didn’t like that the idea of someone - anyone - dominating him turned him on. He’d never say it out loud.

But Cain didn’t need him to. It was in the slight shift of his legs, parting just barely enough to serve as an invitation, just barely enough for him to spring. He moved forward slowly, the haunches of his shoulders rising and falling rhythmically. Like a feline.

Rire whimpered -  _ whimpered _ \- at Cain’s touch, melting gently around his fingers. Cain was positioned slightly above him, watching his body twitch and move to this unfamiliar sensation.

“Relax.” he whispered, leaning into his ear. “It doesn’t hurt if you relax.”

Rire threw his arms around Cain’s shoulders, his body moving along with Cain’s hand.

He pulled back for a second, coy grin on his face. “Are you alright..? Need me to sto--”

“Don’t stop.” he commanded in a deep, booming voice. It quivered a bit only because he was fighting moans. 

Cain happily obliged by not only continuing, but picking up the pace as well. The additional pressure and stretching made Rire arch his back, allowing Cain to push his way even further. With his left hand, he forced Rire to hold eye contact. Rire was a sloppy, drooling mess, but he was enjoying it all. Cain wanted to keep this memory forever. He couldn’t put his finger on why this moment was important to him, but it was. There was something there. The way his mouth fell open and his hair cascaded over the pillow; the way he cried his name like he was praying - it was perfect. He was the perfect little pet. 

Cain ran his thumb across Rire’s chin and lower lip to swipe the saliva off.

“No need to make a mess now.” he teased. Rire laughed a little bit, but was almost instantly broken off by another choked whimper. At this Cain chuckled. He leaned in to plant a deep open-mouthed kiss on him, smiling slightly the whole time.

Rire twitched a bit when Cain grabbed his cock with a heavy hand. His mouth fell open once more, cracked into an elated grin. His eyes rolled back as he experienced sheer pleasure from  _ both _ ends, something he’d never done before. 

Cain found the moment when his eyes closed fully and spread his ass wide, slowly shovelling his dick into him with precise care. 

He almost instantly yelped and tried to draw back at the surprise, but Cain shushed him and offered quiet reassurances.

“Relax. Relax. Hey, hey-- it’s okay, love. I wouldn’t do this if I thought you wouldn’t like it.” 

Eventually he started to listen. He squeezed his eyes closed once more in attempt to steady himself, so he missed the expression Cain made once he was finally all the way in. His eyes lolled back and he smiled deeply. Rire had never done this, and it was apparent. 

“God, you’re so  _ tight _ …” 

After Rire had begun to adjust to this newly increased size, Cain began to pick up the pace once again - rocking back and forth with Rire’s right leg on his left shoulder and the other one flat on the mattress, peeled open like a fruit ripe for the taking. And take he did.

Every thrust was deeper than the last, and every moan and sigh was filled with more and more feeling as the seconds faded into minutes, as the positions switched and swapped, as they both came closer and closer to climaxing. The increased pushing of Rire’s p-spot caused him to finish first, back arching and mouth open wide. He moaned so genuinely that Cain thought he might cry. He would have  _ loved _ to see him cry.

“I- I’m almost done, my dear. Just--” he hissed through his teeth as he continued to move in and out, growing faster and faster as Rire began to complain about oversensitivity. 

He pushed all the way in and fluttered his eyes closed, letting out a deep, content sigh. He emptied himself inside of Rire, pulling out with slow care soon afterwards.

“Stay here. Lay on your stomach. I’ll be right back with a washcloth.”

Rire did as told. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe heavily. 

****

Cain rinsed his face with cold water in the bathroom. 

This was weird. He didn’t know how to classify this emotion. Everything was tickly and fluttery and he didn’t like it at all. He almost felt nauseous.

It took a moment for the water to warm up before he could soak the cloth. 

_ I wouldn’t want it to be cold for him, _ he thought. 

He blinked as he shut the water off. Why should he care? He rung out the excess water. So what if it was a little cold? He tested to make sure it was still a comfortable temperature as he approached Rire’s resting figure. 

_ God, he’s beautiful. _

Cain tried to shake the thought out of his head, but it was there. And so was Rire.

He wiped down the sticky wet mess they had made, taking care of Rire’s body with more sensitivity than he would have given himself. 

After a few moments of serene silence, Cain picked up his and Rire’s underwear from the floor. He put on his and handed Rire the boxer briefs that he had worn over. Rire fumbled but pulled them on okay, the first sign that his sobriety was returning. Cain watched him curiously. 

After the moment passed, Cain threw back the covers to his bed and pulled Rire next to him. It was warm and soft and they both began to doze in each other’s arms almost instantly. 

Cain, still tipsy, watched Rire drift into sleep. Before he too was out for the evening, he began to smile at his resting face, at how surprisingly... peaceful it was.


	2. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a totally innocent shitpost. at most, there's some language towards the end and vague allusions to a victim being tortured. i wrote this in ten minutes. enjoy.

Cain was absolutely helpless in understanding his new cell phone. He had a few important numbers in his contacts, but not very many. Whenever he tried to call or text someone, he’d wind up irritated and flustered - so he tended to avoid it all together. However, he was having a bit of a dilemma.

Rire’s cell rang in another room. He retrieved it and smiled to find his boyfriend’s name illuminating the screen.

“Hello?” he asked, tucking the phone between his shoulder and cheek so that he could continue torturing some poor mortal.

“Hello, love. I need your help, can you come here?” Cain asked, sounding mildly frustrated already.

He sighed and responded, “I’m busy. What do you need?”

“I’m buying clothes.” Cain was sounding even more agitated. “I need you to come here. I can’t find them.” 

Rire pulled away from the mortal to hold his phone more precisely. He walked down the hall a bit, plugging his other ear so that he could block out the human’s screams.

“What do you mean, you can’t find them?” he asked.

“I can’t  _ find _ them. There’s only soup.”

Rire tapped his foot and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Darling, I’m busy. What-- What do you mean there’s only soup?” Even he was beginning to grow annoyed. 

Cain spoke through ground teeth, “It  _ means _ there’s  _ only soup _ .”

“ _ Well then get out of the soup aisle! _ ” Rire said, raising his voice a bit more than he’d intended. These few years they’d spent together had already turned them into an old, crotchety married couple.

“Alright! You don’t have to shout at me!” said Cain, also shouting.

Over the ambient supermarket music Rire heard in the background, he could hear Cain’s frustrated breathing and loud steps.

“There’s more soup!”

Rire felt his blood pressure rising. “What do you mean there’s more soup?!”

“ _ There’s just more soup! _ ”

“Then go into the next aisle!” he said, his knuckles whitening from gripping the phone so ferociously. 

“There’s still soup!” Cain said. Rire could feel how furious he was through the phone.

He rolled his eyes and tried not to lose his temper. Tried and failed.

“Where are you right now?!”

“I’m at soup!”

Rire raised his voice again. He snapped, “ _ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE AT SOUP?! _ ”

Cain was equally loud, “I MEAN I’M  _ AT SOUP! _ ”

“WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?!”

“I’M AT THE SOUP STORE.” Cain shouted without a second’s hesitation.

Rire pulled at his hair, something he only did when he was at his wits end.

“ _ WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?! _ ”

Cain screamed, “FUCK YOU!” before hanging up. Rire let out his aggressive emotions on that poor mortal he’d left to suffer in their living room.

Cain never did buy any new clothes that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNcYtcVn-8k <\- this is the original video, if you haven't seen it


End file.
